In the design of such a type of supply and control unit for an alternator in a motor vehicle, it is necessary to be able to have available the largest possible number of electrical functions, which are controlled by the integrated circuit, and it is therefore necessary that the integrated circuit possesses a large number of connection pins for which the reliable electric connection with the connection lugs of the electric connection circuit of the unit has to be ensured.
In the known designs, such as, for example, that described and represented in document EP-A-0 484 287, the integrated circuit only has a few connection arms which are difficult to connect electrically, for example by welding, to the electric connection circuit and in particular because of the shortage of available space for these operations.